


December 1: The first day of Christmas

by Dorthea (orphan_account)



Series: Peter Parker Christmas Adventure 2020 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, December Fanfic Challenge, Food, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Happy, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Has a Family, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Robbery, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: The calendar reads first of December. Tuesday. The bright red letters dancing over the page. As Peter can’t help but smile. Happiness filling his stomach. There’s so many things he has to do this December.***I created a custom December prompt list for Peter Parker. A fic a day, for 24 days. Here we come!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Christmas Adventure 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	December 1: The first day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting lately, I've been doing NaNoWriMo the last month, working on "Rise of a hero" which is the sequel to not by blood. Buuuuuuuut, I wont post it yet. There's things I'm not 100% happy with, and other things I want to write first. But I promise, it's worth the wait.  
> So. Now I've created a custom Peter Parker December prompt list, including 24 ideas for fic's, showing Peter Parker's 2020 December month. So, we no future Aude! Enjoy! :D  
> Happy first of December!

Peter rolls over in his bed, fumbling for his alarm clock. The annoying, loud, obnoxious. Making his sensitive ear’s scream, and beg for a break. His fingertips finally finding the alarm clock, searching over the smooth plastic, attempting to find the correct button. And failing, as the alarm clock is accidently pushed to the floor. Tipping over the edge, and falling. Hitting the wooden apartment floor, sending vibrations through the floor and up through the legs of the bed. The sound still sounding. Louder than before.  
  
Peter pushes his blanket of himself, letting his bare feet hit the cold floor. Sending shivers up his spine. Together with the overwhelming vibrations from the alarm clock. The red letter’s shinning brightly in the dark bedroom. As Peter pushes himself and grabs the clocks.  
  
Finally able to push the button. The spring inside of it broken, and lose. Making it hard to turn off. The vibrations travelling down his fingers and into his lowers arms, before finally stopping with a soft click. Causing Peter to sighs with relief. His shoulder’s slumping down by his side, as he can finally put the alarm clock back onto the night stand. Before turning on the light’s of the bedroom.  
  
The Calendar hangs above the light switch. The cute spider’s, decorated to they fit each season. It’s a gift from Tony, that he got last Christmas.  
  
Peter picks up a nearby marker, ready to cross out yet another day. But stops as he looks over the calendar. The 30th of November has already been crossed over, and it’s time to flip the calendar over. Peter turns the side carefully, revealing a small drawing of spider’s all wearing Christmas hates. A Christmas tree in the background, and snow falling from a non-existing sky.  
  
The calendar reads first of December. Tuesday. The bright red letters dancing over the page. As Peter can’t help but smile. Happiness filling his stomach. There’s so many things he has to do this December.  
  
He already has a deal with Ned this upcoming weekend. Their going to watch some movie, buy some Pizza, and play some video games until late at night. Hoping that May won’t mind. Hoping that she’s still able to sleep enough to work the next day. Because Peter knows she won’t tell them to stop. Won’t ask them to be quite.  
  
Peter and Tony has to visiting one of the children’s hospitals in Queens in just a few days. Not as Peter and Tony of course, but as Spider man and Iron man.  
  
Of course he has to go Christmas shopping, and play with Morgan a few times during December.  
  
And as if that wasn’t enough, he’s invited to Christmas twice. One time for just Peter, May and the newest member of the family Happy Hogan, Tony’s security guard. A smaller Christmas, just to keep things a little quite. No presents. And Happy’s cooking. But he’s also going to have Christmas at the lack house with the Starks. Morgan, Pepper, Tony, Happy, Rhodey, May, and maybe a few of the other Avengers. But that isn’t confirmed yet. Despite how many times Peter have asked.  
  
He crosses out the first of December on the calendar. The red cross shinning against the red paper. This December, will be interesting.  
  
He moves to his dressed, pulling out one of his favorite sweaters. White reindeers decorating the red, knitted, shirt. Underneath Peter throws a shirt with long sleeves, well aware that he’s incapable of staying warm. Especially during the wintertime. He throws on a pair, of semi clean jeans, that doesn’t smell too bad, and pulls on a pair of thick shocks. Fluffing his hair in the mirror.  
  
He moves carefully through the small apartment, able to hear May in the kitchen cooking. And Peter knows that will end badly, but he makes it towards her anyways.  
  
Greeted with the smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate. Their small kitchen decorated with a few candles and smiling elves sitting in the kitchens shelfs. “Happy first of December” May smiles in greeting. She’s like the spider’s wearing a Christmas hat. A little bell at the very end, making noise as she moves around their small apartment. Christmas music playing over the radio. The loud tone’s making Peter’s ear vibrate, but not as bad as the alarm clock.  
  
“Morning May!” Peter greets with a smile, moving carefully towards her. As the smell of cinnamon get’s stronger. More pronounced. “Are you cooking? Peter asks, fear in his voice.  
  
May shakes her head, “No. Happy made them in the weekend while your where at the compound. Left detailed instructions on how to heat them up” she chuckles, pulling Peter close and kissing him in the hair. “We both know you don’t eat my cooking. But I did make hot chocolate”.  
  
“The only thing you know how too” Peter laughs, leaning deeper into the hug. “Thanks May”.  
  
“Go sit down” May encourages “Breakfast will be ready any minute”. Peter shakes his head, and starts to grab a few plates and cups, getting the table ready, before letting himself slump in one of the kitchen chairs, just as May pulls out the cinnamon buns from the oven. Not burned at all. And bring both them, and the hot chocolate over to the table. “I got a late shift tonight, Happy left some spaghetti carbonade in the fridge” May informs him pouring two cups of steaming hot chocolate. Pushing one of them towards Peter, together with a small bag of mini marshmallows formed like small hearts.  
  
Peter grabs a big handful, letting them dump in the brown liquid. Splashing slightly over the edge of the up, as the sudden added content. Before grabbing a cinnamon bun. Placing his teeth deep into the sweat breakfast cake. Smiling brightly at the taste.  
  
“That’s alright” Peter says, “I might be hanging with Ned after school though”.  
  
May’s brow lifts “Didn’t you guys first have place this upcoming weekend?”, she says taking a big gulp of her own hot chocolate.  
  
Peter nods, “That was the plan” he confirms “But he texted me last night. Said there was something he wanted to show me” Peter shrugs, “And then me and him can do a small patrol afterward, guy in the chair and all”.  
  
May chuckles, “Alright then. You guys have fun”.  
  
Peter finishes off his hot chocolate and moves his plate and cup to the sink before giving May one last hug. Moving towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. The toothpaste, fake mint taste making him want to gag so bad. But he does it anyways. Before moving through the hallway, grabbing his jacket, pulling it tightly around his body. Before swinging his backpack over his shoulder, making it down the stairs, paste the broken elevator, and down into the street where Ned is already waiting, excitement in his eyes.  
  
“It’s Christmas” Ned calls loudly, running towards Peter when he sees him. Pulling him into one of his chorusing hugs. Ned too wearing some stupid Christmas sweater. His jacket too small to close around his bigger frame. Almost making Peter feels chocked.  
  
Peter shakes his head, “Only December Ned” he says gasping for air. “Christmas is in another 23 days, NOT counting today” he says, wheezing.  
  
Ned let’s go with a small sorry whispered under his breath, but take’s Peter arm and pulls him along down the street. Towards the subway, that will take them to midtown high. “So I got this crazy thing I want to tell you about…”.

***

The school building is decorated with lights, and a large Christmas tree is standing in the front. It wasn’t there yesterday, and Peter wonders if his somehow missed it. How did they get it all up so fast? It doesn’t make any sense to him.  
  
The hallway is too decorated. Small paper hearts and stars decorating the doors to the different classrooms. And most students have grabbed a little thing with them, to put on their locker.  
  
Ned, in this case has a small Lego, snowman, with a green lightsaber. Well, more like… he got 50! All with different colors of lightsabers. A Christmas rainbows.  
  
“Aren’t you hanging up anything?” Ned asks over his shoulder. Watching the locker door like a hawk, like something might appear out of thin air. Honestly, Peter isn’t that interested in whole the decoration part of Christmas. The bright lights and enormous amounts of glitter makes his enhanced sense go weird and fuzzy. Causing him to walk around, more or less blind for most of December. That’s why him and May doesn’t decorate. And it why, Tony had made sure Pepper kept their to a minimum. Despite that, Peter actually has something for his locker.  
  
He leans into his backpack to pull out the small magnetic figure for the locker. A modified Spider man action figure, with a Santa Claus outfit over his spider man suit. The red standing out against the blue locker. And Ned Gasps. “Where did you get that?”.  
  
Peter shrugs, “Nowhere”.  
  
“Nowhere?” Ned asks, his voice breaking “What do you mean nowhere?”.  
  
“I build it” Peter says, “I didn’t buy it. Morgan wanted one, so I though, why not make two?”.  
  
“Can I get one too? What would it cost- no wait, I don’t care what it would cost, cause your like, my friend and all. Oh, and do you have a Christmas calendar? Personally I got that one with M and M’s, but I don’t like those with peanuts…”  
  
This was going to be some interesting December.  
  
As always.

***

Of course it aren’t really Christmas without angle friends, as Midtown called them. But he’d heard some call them elves as well. All their names had been placed in the old, dirty hat, and each person got to pulls a person. The person they got, they then had to give a few gifts each week, or play a small joke on them.  
  
At the end of December, when it finally got time to go on Christmas break, people got a chance to guess who their angle friend had been over the last month.  
  
Peter reached deep into the hat, pulling out one of the folded pieces of paper. The sharp edges cutting into his sensitive fingers. Before the teacher continued to the next kid, Ned.  
  
“And remember” the teacher reminded as the last name was pulled, “You angle friend is secret. Do not tell anyone, that you don’t trust”.  
  
As the bell rang over their heads, Ned and Peter made it into the hallway and towards the exit. The big glass doors opening in front of them, like a magical portal, taking them out into freedom. “Can we switch?” Ned asks quietly, “I got freaking Flash”.  
  
Peter holds his own slip in his hand, opening it carefully. Watching as the name got into view.  
  
Michelle Jones.  
  
MJ.  
  
“I don’t think so” Peter says his cheeks heating up, “I got a good one”. Ned makes a sound of disappointment, but soon seems to have forgotten about it, as they make their way home.

***

Ned holds the green Lego box up proudly in front of Peter. “I mean, it’s not that big” Ned reminds him, “But it’s still kind of awesome! I mean a Christmas Wreath in Lego!”.  
  
“This was that big thing you wanted to show me?” Peter ask with a laugh, “Your advent present?”.  
  
Ned nods seriously, “Why aren’t you happy? Your supposed to be happy”.  
  
“I’d be a lot happier when I get to jump in the suit, and go on a patrol. Mr. Stark has made new rules, because it get’s dark earlier. I have to be home at eight! Eight Ned! Do you know what the means?!” Peter ask with furry in his eyes.  
  
Ned shrugs “It’s not that big a deal. You can’t keep got anyways”.  
  
“There’s a heater in the suit” Peter says with a grin, “I can keep warm all night if I had to”.  
  
Ned makes a face of surprise “That got to be a new update” he says excitedly “When did Tony add that?” he asks.  
  
“It isn’t new at all, it’s been there like…” Peter shrugs “Since he gave me the suit. Before we went to fight in Berlin. Used it the first time when the vulture dropped me in a lack”.  
  
Ned’s shoulders slump. “Not cool”.  
  
“But, I need my guy in the chair for patrol today” Peter says hoping to brighten Ned’s mood. And he seems genuinely happy when he sits down in front of his laptop, connecting to Karen and the come system, while Peter jumps in the suit. “Go a Christmas hat?”.  
  
Ned seems to think for a moment, before he pulls out a Christmas hat from his closet, handing it to Peter who pulls it over his head. “You should post a photo on Instagram”.  
  
“No I shouldn’t” Peter argues and get’s ready to swing out the window. “Happy first of the December Karen. Ned’s with us today. Got anything for us?”.  
  
“ _Good afternoon Peter. I’d like to remind you that Mr. Stark has updated your night time protocol to 8 pm, unless an emergency that takes more than what the police is capable off handling happens. Happy first of December to you too_ ” Karen starts to speak. “ _I’ll have to remind you that you and Mr. Stark is visiting the children’s hospital in Queens on Thursday_ ” she keeps going. “ _There seems to be someone stealing a Christmas tree 3 blocks down_ ”.  
  
Peter jumps from Ned’s window, only to hear a ‘What the fuck’ over the comes from Ned’s mother. A panicked, fear in her voice.  
  
“Karen, you better warn May of an incoming call”.  
  
“ _Right away, Peter_ ” Karen voice sound almost full of laughter.


End file.
